Michelle Laddy
The cousin of Debby Laddy and police partner of Joey Mauren. Early Life Born in New York, Michelle grew up to be rather stern and also was known to have anger issues at times. She ended up becoming a great police officer although her temper at times is known to get the best of her. Managing to work on complex crimes, she ended up moving to the UK after she was dismissed as she did not get on well with the police chief. She has a good relationship Debby who was from the New England area and now in Grasmere Valley, Michelle decides to love into the same that she's in. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live in the same town as her cousin, Debby. Volume 23 Joey joins Grasmere Valley and becomes her partner. They go round to Terri Magnus's house as they are investigating Vena Carron Farreau whom had got off from shooting Robert Wiersching in the courts. They are not done with Vena Carron Farreau even though Terri managed to get her off on the charge. She acts belligerent to them and laughs in their face as she feels they don't understand double jeopardy. However as they show they are serious and leave its clear that new charges were going to be charged on Vena and Terri in her arrogance missed the chance to find out exactly what they were. Phillip Hasworth, Joey Mauren and Michelle manage to to get to have a meeting Allie Wersching who is the daughter of Robert and suing Vena for wrongful death and blames her for her fathers death. However they reveal to her they had found Allie's body and belived that Vena had killed her along with Robert making double jeopardy null on void in the case of Allie and the lady before them is impostor. She initially denies but with their proof and Michelle losing her cool with her she reveals she was Allie's friend Kylie Cyprus who witnessed both murders in cold blood and then to protect herself black mailed Vena but then not getting enough money posed as Allie, knowing Vena could never reveal it without exposing herself and filing a civil law suit against her Michelle with Joey and others manage to surround Vena, Terri Magnus and Vena's husband Ashley Farreau after they came back from the movies with Kylie Cyprus revealing all along with Joey and Michelle. Vena ends up being arrested and Terri Magnus ends up having everyone pile on top of her as she knew all along her client was a murderer. Michelle and Joey were instrumental in getting Vena finally locked up for good. Volume 32 Joey and Michelle were among those fed up with the presence of Mrs Campbell in the town who has caused such grieve with the town, and ended up attending a meeting set up by Darcia Layston trying to create a plan to see Mrs Campbell kicked out of the town. Besides Darcia, Joey and Michelle, also present at the meeting was Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Kevin Davis, David Jenkins, Jill Jenkins and Mrs Holland. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. Volume 38 Michelle and Joey who are now under the leadership of Cliff Clifford as police chief, catch him and his very heated discussion with Constantine Broading outside of the police station. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, Joey and Michelle are among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.